Frozen, the second
by Ilikeeatingbread
Summary: The sequel to frozen begins now (Written by my cousin :) )
1. Intro

In the morning of arendelle there was sisters named Elsa and Anna Elsa had C. magical powers since she was born but her sister Anna is a normal human

She was afraid of her powers but when her mom and dad was about to go on search for the cure there was a terrible storm while they were at sea the ship sunk and nobody survived. A few years later it was time for Elsa to take the throne but she was not so sure if she could handle arendelle and keep her powers hidden in coronation day Anna was so exited because they were free at last then while singing she bumped into a prince and fell into a boat but they found each other very close and giggled Anna introduced herself as a princess and Hans introduced himself too Anna went back to the castle in time for the in time for the coronation and she found Hans in the ballroom and they went upstairs and sang love is an open door they found out they had so much in common and they were so happy they planned they would engaged but Elsa does not like them to get ingaged and the wo sisters argued Elsa accidently made sharp shards of ice and got afraid and ran outside and all the peaple happily greeted Queen Elsa in coronation day but she froze the fountain and everybody got scared she ran away into the mountain and made a castle made of ice and Anna traveled to get there she either met kristoff and Olaf they went there and Elsa went up to the top of the ice castle and she struck Anna in the heart they had to rush back into the castle and let Hans take care of her and it was a trick he locked Anna in the room but luckily Olaf went inside and carried Anna outside and slide kristoff noticed that he needs to save Anna

They were struggling in the storm but Anna saw that Hans was about to kill Elsa but instead of her life she risked hers to save her sister after that she felt so sad she cried and Anna went back again and Elsa released the storm

ITS ONLY THE BEGGINNING.


	2. Chapter 1

in arendelle a new queen is ruling.

It was a very big celebration for the castle but there new things ahead of them. Anna has been engaged to kristoff they lived happily in the castle. Anna has set up a surprise for Elsa a person who has the same powers of Elsa. One day Anna has put jackfrost hiding in anna's room. That time Elsa was walking in the hallway but she heard weird noises in a room she looked in Anna if she was ok. And when she looked nothing was wrong but she heard a voice that does not sound familiar. She checked again and found Jackfrost in the room then. Elsa got mad at Anna for inviting somebody she does not know in her room but she noticed that her room is so frozen. She got shocked that there is jackfrost has the same powers as her. She asked Anna who is he. she said his name is jackfrost. then elsa asked jackfrost were did he come from jackfrost said that Anna saw him sledding around the area and asked me if I can come with her and I said yes she told me about you and we have the same powers thats why I'm interested to see you. Elsa said fine you can stay here only for 1 week but dont freeze the castle ok! jackfrost said how about my friends i invited them here hehe. Elsa ( but why did you invite them ? ) . jackfrost ( I'll introduce them they are santa,tooth fairy,sandy,bunny mund ) they are outside in the garden tooth is still doing her job ) .elsa ( where will they sleep ) .jackfrost ( no worries )...


	3. Chapter 2

That morning Elsa checked jackfrost's room she loved it. She said at her mind she wants that room more than her room jackfrost was there and looked at Elsa and said what are you doin here ? Elsa ( I'm checking . Bye )

She had a walk at the garden and a drink of cold water she said to herself she's gonna have a walk around the village and she did the villagers greeted her and it was a very wonderful day for her she saw a pet shop and decided to have a pet for jackfrost she bought a fish and gave it to jackfrost he was happy and then he went out of the window and went to ocean to put the fish back and went back to arendelle Elsa said where is the fish but jackfrost said he put it back in its rightplace

Elsa said ok and went back to her room so she could rest after the whole day

The next day she had a lot to do so she told jackfrost to just stay in his room but he went outside and had some fun Elsa was too busy to check on what he was doing a few minutes later jack frost had noticed that Elsa is coming back to check on him he rushed through the window and acted he was reading a book then Elsa opened the door and said nice you stayed there then she went to her room. JackFrost giggled and went outside and raced with his friends


	4. Chapter 3

Jack soon came back from the race and spotted Elsa seated on his chair

( Where have you been ). Said Elsa "  
Jack Frost said playing with my friends ? Well ok then today follow me. Then suddenly WELCOME said all the servants of the castle jack frost said why? . All the servants said your friends allowed you to live here jack frost said it's ok as long as my room is cold. After that Elsa decided to visit Jack Frost's room once she opened the door she saw a paper saying look up she looked up and she saw a sledding board Jack Frost released it and he made a path out to the window he joined her and said it's time we had some fun Elsa said what  
B-but I have important things to do jack frost said stop being worried and have some fun but  
Elsa said I don't how to do this . He said trust me it's easy OH! There is the finish line . Elsa said what we are racing that's worse . Suddenly she was talking to nobody and saw  
Jack Frost near at the finish line using his staff . Elsa suddenly forgot about worrying and said not if I can help it she used her powers and speeded up and she passed the finish line  
First than Jack Frost when Jack Frost was at the finish line . He saw Elsa with a ice table with a cup of cold water than he said nice played Elsa. Now let's head to the castle . When they were there they slept . When it was the next day . The Elsa came to Jack Frost's room and said let's race again. :3


End file.
